


Not the Worst

by Rose_de_Noire



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/pseuds/Rose_de_Noire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki pops in on Stark and Tony has a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Worst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuthorInDistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/gifts).



> There have fun with one of my little fantasies. ^_^

 

**NOT THE WORST**

 

Tony turned once around himself, the darkened panoramic window serving as a mirror, the soft, silky slide of cloth against his skin made him shiver.  
“Shoes,” the billionaire muttered, “I need shoes. Sinful, shoes...”  
Only a few instants later he'd picked the shoes he would wear and he gave his reflection a smirk as he walked once along the panoramic window, heels clicking against the floor. Tony ended the walk with a swift turn and a snap of his hips. _They really look more defined_ , he thought, _must be the corset._ Tony braced his hand on one jutted out hip and sent his reflection a blow kiss, before he adjusted his elbow long gloves, then bent forward to hike up the dress and several layers of gold and red lace petticoat, to carefully straighten his garter belt and stockings.  
This was the moment something in the room changed. It was nothing substantial but enough to make the billionaire shiver. He straightened again then gave the still empty looking room a smirk while he sauntered towards his bar.  
“Do you want a drink, darling?”  
  
Loki couldn't answer right away, he had to swallow the sudden urge to pounce Anthony right then and there. As he finally found his voice and discarded his invisibility, all he could squeak – no, Loki does _not_ squeak – was a faint. “Yes please.” Did he just say please?  
The god's eyes kept roaming over Anthony who poured him a drink with the most sensual motions he'd ever seen on the man.  
He licked his lips, there was a lot different to how Anthony usually looked – and it made Loki week in the knees and lust pooling in the pit of his stomach.  
A dress, all red and gold, several layers of shiny satin and lace, a petticoat, a delicate sleeveless top with frills, highlighting the mans neck, half transparent, a corset peeking through. Loki licked his lips again as Anthony sashayed around the bar, holding out a glass for the god in his gloved hand.  
Where those stockings? And those heels! They were at least six inches high and red and golden too and they stretched up almost to his knees. Loki licked his lips again, then lifted the glass and gulped his drink down in one go.  
  
Tony smirked, Loki must either be very disgusted or very turned on. Judging by the bulge in the gods pants it was the latter.  
“Like what you see, Rudolf?” Tony purred and leant forward and a little up, tilting his head and bashed his lashes.   
  
Loki swallowed again, then reached out and took hold of Anthony's neck, hauling him in and smashing their lips together.   
  
Tony decided this was a yes and enjoyed to be almost at the same high as Loki thanks to his shoes and kissed back with equal force, groaning as Loki nipped his lower lip and pressed his tongue into his mouth.  
  
They stood in the center of the bed room, between bar and bed and Loki wasn't sure they would made it to the bed. The bar was decidedly closer. He picked the mortal up, placed him on the bar, then pulled a barstool up so he could sit down between Anthony's spread legs. He could see Tony arching a brow and then the mans feet were placed on his shoulders, heels digging in and Loki moaned.  
Loki's hands slid over Tony's legs, up and up and up. They seemed endless in high heels and stockings. And then his fingers brushed against the garter belt and he sucked in a breath. “Anthony!”  
  
Tony had propped himself up on his elbows and had watched rapt until Loki had breathed his name. “Yes, that would be me, princess!”  
“Shut up, Stark!” the god growled and then dipped his head forward, nuzzling his nose against the soft fabric of the stockings, then kissing his way upwards underneath the skirts, nipping on the sensitive skin beneath the garter straps.  
Tony outright moaned, pressing his heels deeper into the god's shoulders.

 

Loki's fingers played with the grater belt, then moved on, curious, he groaned as his fingertips slid over a lace and satin pantie. He pressed his face up and then against Anthony's crotch inhaling deeply, then mouthed the cock beneath the fabric, sending Anthony moaning and bucking up.

 

Tony wanted to bury his fingers into Loki's hair, pulling him closer, wanted to feel the heat of his mouth without the barrier of fabric between them, wanted to feel those perfect lips around his straining cock. “Please Loki...” he whimpered.

“Please what, Stark?”  
“Please touch me!”  
Loki chuckled against Tony's hard on. “Oh, but I _am_ touching you, Stark, aren't I?” His voice trembled barley noticeable and his thumbs slid beneath the pantie's leg holes, teasing smooth skin.  
Tony groaned anew, sucking in a breath and arched his back up and up and up, heels digging even harder into the gods shoulders, right under the joints. This time Loki groaned.  
  


There was a soft rustle of the petticoats as Loki moved his head back out from under them and looked up at Tony. Tony who was panting and had his eyes half closed, dark from lust.  
“I want to take you, now, in this dress. Messing up the pretty fabric, those panties. Messing up you, Anthony.”   
He watched the man blink a few times and then drop his head back.   
Tony's voice was dark as he groaned. “Please do, Loki.”  
  


Loki stood up, pushing away the barstool and sending a trickle of green glowing magic over Tony, easing the way while he took a hold of his lovers legs, placing them around his own hips.  
“Don't you need to undress, Loki?” Tony's voice was so husky it sent shivers down Loki's spine.  
The god waved his hand slowly, clothes vanishing, shimmering away. “Better?” Asked with one haughtily arched brow.   
Tony nodded and licked his lips, spreading his legs invitingly, skirts billowing around his hips even more. “So, what are you waiting for then, Reindeer Games?”  
  


Their moan mingled as Loki pushed the pantie to the side and slid home with one, deep thrust. The blessings of magic only leaving the pleasure and nothing else.

“Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes...” Tony chanted, bringing his hands up to hold onto Loki's shoulders, his legs tightening their hold around the gods hips, pulling him closer, deeper.  
Loki made a choked off noise and then growled, leaning down to kiss his mortal, hands bracing against the bar, his body setting a hard pace. More, just more of the glowing heat which was Tony. More of those sloppy and wet kisses, more of the feeling to be wanted so much.

Their bodies adapted and found a rhythm, not caring for the falling and shattering glasses, the dents Loki's fingers where leaving in the bar and the heels of Tony's shoes leaving marks in Loki's back.  
“Oh _my_ god,” Tony gasped the words between kisses and bites, clutching Loki even closer and Loki responded by moving even faster and gripping Tony's cock through the mess of skirts.  
“Indeed,” Loki moaned, “your god!”  
  
Tony arched up against Loki, the touch on his cock so deliciously silky rough, the texture of the skirts making it feel more intense than he thought possible and he wailed and ear shattering cry of Loki's name as he came.  
Loki could feel Tony clamp down on him, the wetness spreading through the rich fabric under his fingers and the sobbing yell of his name. It whas much more than it would've taken to make him come too. And so he pulled Tony's body flush against his and spilled deep into him, only a faint sob of Tony's name on his lips.  
  


They lay on the bar, panting for breath and Loki atop Tony, who still held on to the god, but now with week limbs. They both were petting each other wherever they could reach without to loosen their hold.  
“I might...  
“You might...”  
They laughed a little and Loki nodded to let talk Tony first.  
“I should wear dresses more often I take it, Rudolf?”  
“Yes, you should you insufferable mortal. You should.”  
There was no need to tell the other how much they loved him. Not in words at least. The gentle touches and kisses which followed the banter spoke volumes to them.

  
  
  


 

 

 

 


End file.
